darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1147
Daphne plans to make Quentin fall in love with her as part of her plan to kill him. Synopsis Teaser : The forces of evil are at work against those who live in the great house of Collinwood in 1840. For Gerard Stiles, possessed by an ancient enemy of the Collins', has vowed that Quentin will be beheaded for witchcraft. And Gerard has already started to make even Quentin's father suspicious. Quentin, oblivious of Gerard's scheming, is caught in the mystery of Joanna Mills' letters, which keep appearing one by one. And this night, Quentin sets a trap to find out who is leaving his dead mistresses notes. Quentin decides to hide in the drawing room to see who is leaving the letters from Joanna. Eventually the doors open and he sees that it is Daphne. Act I Quentin demands answers from Daphne, but she claims not to know what he is talking about. He rips the letter out of her hands, and realizes it is merely a letter intended for Desmond. Quentin attempts to apologize, but Daphne finds him difficult to understand and runs out of the room. Moments later, Quentin finds a note from Joanna and he wonders where it could have came from, since he was sitting in the drawing room the entire night. The letter says she will return to him very soon. He goes to the piano and begins to play a song that reminds him of Joanna, but he is soon interrupted by Samantha. Samantha tells him that Daniel is doing much better, but is still concerned about the recent accusations against Quentin. The two argue about the staircase through time, and Samantha warns him that he better hope that Lamar doesn't find out about it, since he is a "dangerous enemy." Meanwhile, Daphne writes in her diary about how she has developed a love/hate relationship with Quentin. Ultimately, she has decided she is going to make Quentin fall in love with her as part of her plan to kill him. Tad suddenly shows up and wants to know whom she is writing about. Act II Daphne refuses to answer any of Tad's questions about who she hates so much. Tad vows to find out soon enough. The next morning, Carrie voices her frustrations about Latin lessons to Daphne. Tad teases Carrie about how she is in love with Gerard, which makes Carrie upset and results in a huge argument. Samantha walks in during the argument and criticizes Daphne for the way she is handling the children's studies and how she disciplines Tad. She warns Daphne she had better start treating Tad with more respect. Downstairs, Tad continues to tease Carrie about her feelings towards Gerard. Samantha soon joins them, and the three head to Rose Cottage. Meanwhile, Daphne is in her room, almost in tears over her conversation with Samantha. Soon Quentin walks in, with a cold look on his face. Act III Quentin says he only came to apologize and he tries to explain himself. The two realize they are both under a lot of stress and begin to have a friendly conversation. After realizing just how much they have in common, they share a passionate kiss. Quentin cuts their rendezvous short and says he has to go take care of something that involves both of them, but promises to come back. After he leaves, Daphne thinks to herself that she has no feelings towards him, and it is "just part of the plan." Tad and Carrie are in the playroom, and Carrie shows him a crystal ball, which Gerard gave to her as a gift. Carrie gazes into her crystal ball, and claims she can see the future. She starts to panic and claims that she saw herself and Tad dead in the playroom. Act IV Tad tries to calm Carrie down, but Carrie is convinced that soon they are going to die and there is nothing they can do. Samantha goes to see Daphne in her room. Quentin apparently had left a letter to Samantha voicing his displeasure about how she interrupted school earlier in the day. Samantha reminds Daphne that she is in charge of the children, not Quentin. Meanwhile, Quentin has gone to see Dr. Welles, a doctor who treated Joanna when she was alive. He recounts her escape from the facility and how her body was found. Quentin asks if she ever had any visitors at his office, and he mentions she did have one, which caused Joanna to become very violent. He tries to remember who it was. Later that night, Quentin hastily returns to Collinwood and finds Daphne in the drawing room. He looks at her coldly and accuses her of being Joanna's sister. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * David Henesy as Tad Collins * Kathleen Cody as Carrie Stokes * Lloyd Harris as Dr. Welles Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1145. * David Henesy returns to the cast after an absence of 36 episodes. First appearance of character Tad Collins as a living being in his own right. This was the fifth and final character played by actor David Henesy in the original series. The character had previously been seen possessing David Collins during the present day from 1096 to 1109. * Closing credits scene: Dr. Welles' office. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Daphne: Love and hate. * TIMELINE: It was last night when Quentin and Daphne quarreled. 11:30pm: Quentin returns to Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the first scene of Act 1, during Quentin’s close-up, you can see movement behind him off-set. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1147 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1147 - The Strain Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes